sehuns_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
— fanfiction recommendations
various fanfic recs - all description format taken from various fic rec blogs exo Rock Bottom : Pairing: Chen/Tao : Genre: Public Teasing : Summary: tao’s cold on the plane and chen has terrible warming tactics. Shameless :Pairing: Kris/Sehun :Genre: Smut, High School!AU :Warnings: Dirty talk, object penetration, size!kink :Summary: Kris usually didn't pay attention to rumors, but the one about the baseball team's locker room activities involving one of their teammates and a baseball bat really piqued his interest. Growl For Me :Pairing: Kris/Sehun, side!Kai/Sehun, Baekhyun/Sehun, Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Kyungsoo/Jongin :Genre: ABO, Smut, College! AU :Warnings: Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Rough Sex, Spanking, Humiliation, Blood, Vomiting, Heats/Mating Cycles :Summary: As an alpha, Sehun isn’t supposed to submit to anyone. His own instincts make the very idea seem repulsive, but a conversation with Jongin makes him curious, and the arrival of a new alpha in the house has him craving things he shouldn’t. Unwritten : Pairing: Kris/Baekhyun/Lay : Genre: Science Fiction, ABO (kinda), OT3 (kinda) : Warnings: Size Kink, Tentacles, Self-Lubrication, Knotting, Major Illness, Serious Injuries : Summary: On a planet that has no plants, Baekhyun suddenly acquires one. First Warmth : Pairing: Suho/Tao : Genre: Soft Fluff ft Asexual + Demisexual Character and Succubi & Incubi : Summary: "You just surprised me." : He almost grinned at that, thinking it was really quite the understatement. :"You're full of surprises." How Do You Sleep? : Pairing: Kris/Kyungsoo : Genre: dunno but it cute : Summary: Ramen escapades for two insomniacs think of me when you lie : Pairing: Kris/Kyungsoo, past!Chanyeol/Kyungsoo : Genre: Angst : Summary: Break-ups – they're the absolute worst, and Chanyeol hates them so much. Leaving : Pairing: Kris/Kyungsoo, : Genre: Angst : Summary: Kyungsoo is leaving and he isn't coming back. Across The Geography : Pairing: Kris/Kyungsoo : Genre: Soft, Penpal!AU : Summary: Geography was the biggest cockblock ever. We Sell Real Tea : Pairing: Kris/Kyungsoo : Genre: kyungsoo not giving a fuck : Summary: In which Yifan is a celebrity and Kyungsoo couldn't be more unimpressed twice sweet talking : Pairing: Nayeon/Sana/Momo : Genre: OT3, Smut, Ball Gag, tying up, Spanking, Voyeurism, Sexting, Strap-Ons, Oral Fixation, Edging, Overstimulation : Summary: Everything tastes better when you misbehave. seventeen the sleepiest christmas tree :Pairing: Hoshi/Jeonghan :Genre: Fluff :Summary: Next year, someone else can host the Christmas party. you, say yes :Pairing: Seokmin/Jeonghan :Genre: Fluff :Summary: Under the moonlight, two boys fall in love. one touch, one kiss (and then a lot more) :Pairing: Seungcheol/Everyone :Genre: Porn With Plot, Smut, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Barebacking, Mirror Sex, Riding, Hand Jobs, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Autoerotic Asphyxiation :Summary: seungcheol loves seventeen and they love him too. Whose Baby Are You? :Pairing: Seungcheol/Jeonghan/Chan :Genre: Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Polyamory, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot :Summary: Chan always had a crush on Seungcheol. Chan was always envious of Jeonghan. look straight at me :Pairing: Hansol/Jeonghan :Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism :Summary: hansol smooths his clean hand down jeonghan’s side, shushing him. “shh, baby, just relax. i’m gonna make you feel good, yeah? like i used to, okay? just you and me.” crossover group SCANDAL :Pairing: G-Dragon/Taeyeon :Genre: Angst :Summary: Taeyeon is pregnant and quits SNSD! Room to breath & Hold me down :Paring: Jeongguk/Jimin/Sehun/Seokjin/Yoongi & Hoseok/Junmyeon/Taehyung :Genre: Smut :Summary: Sehun is invited to visit the Bangtan dorms. & Taehyung and Hoseok visit the EXO dorms. football You and I Aren’t Friends :Pairing: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos :Genre: Humor, Friendship, Drabble, Pining, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff and Angst :Summary: Sergio and Gerard, pining after each other during the national call-up. 30 Day Serard Challenge – a series of 30×100 words drabbles forming one story. (Sergio's perspective.) You and I Are Friends :Pairing: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos :Genre: Humor, Friendship, Drabble, Pining, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff and Angst :Summary: Sergio and Gerard, pining after each other during the national call-up. 30 Day Serard Challenge – a series of 30×100 words drabbles forming one story. (How Gerard sees it.) Broken : Pairing: Loris Karius/Emre Can : Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Despair, Crying, Self-Hatred, Guilt : Summary: Two minutes can change everything. Say You'll Stay : Pairing: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos : Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends with Benefits : Summary: Sleeping together was a mistake, wasn’t it? Stay Awake All Night : Pairing: Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos : Genre: Angst, Fluff : Summary: They might be hooking up but they’re not dating or anything. It’s just that Sergio is bringing him presents and Leo is teaching him how to play a guitar. Things are weird. Good weird, though. Leo can’t tell where they’re standing anymore. Turnaround : Pairing: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos : Genre: Drabble : Summary: Marco doesn't get the relationship Sergio has with Piqué. it's funny how, when you come around : Pairing: David Luiz/Oscar Emboaba/Thiago Silva : Genre: Angst, Fluff : Summary: It’s a small miracle, the way you find and split your hope amidst each other. The Essentials : Pairing: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo : Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Slice of Life : Summary: The things that matter the most aren’t always the ones Leo would expect. What A Feeling (Holding You In My Arms : Pairing: Isco/Toni Kroos : Genre: Jealousy, Love, Angst, Fluff : Summary: So this is kind of an insight on Toni and Isco’s relationship. Snippets of their day to day life, and most of them have something to do with how much Isco loves that Toni is stronger than him. Secrets : Pairing: Neymar/Reader, Kevin Trapp/Reader : Genre: Cheating lol : Summary: Neymar and Reader cheat on each other breathe you until I'm numb : Pairing: Neymar/Thiago Silva : Genre: Soft : Summary: Is this what you needed?” Thiago asked again, soft between soft kisses. “Yes.” Category:Miscellaneous